bakumegafandomcom-20200213-history
Omega
Bio The hero of the Architect series of stories, Omega is the incarnation of the revered dragon warrior, Vaelnir. Backstory Born in Earth year 2097, Mitch Quinn was raised in a normal, middle class family for most of his life, however many changes began to arise when Earth was destroyed in 2112, and humanity had to be evacuated to Kepler, a planet across the galaxy which could support life. It was not until Mitch's family had arrived on the planet that the energies of Kepler, and discovered their mutated genes. Members of the Quinn family could control electricity with their minds, and could produce it through special clusters of neurons located at the base of the wrist called, "Dynamos". Dynamos could produce mass amounts of electricity from the body and could also fire it off as a defensive measure. Soon after these mutants, dubbed "Variants" were discovered, an organization grew to attempt to eradicate them entirely, regardless of who they were. They were known as the Anti-Variant Division, or AVD for short. One day, while vacationing in the Oskara region of Kepler's Gaea continent, Mitch's family was captured and experimented on. It all culminated to one day where Mitch had to watch as his parents were dissected alive and ultimately sacrificed themselves so their son could escape. From here, Mitch spent six years on the run, moving from city to city until people ratted him out to the AVD. One day, he saw the extent of the organization's spread, as they took an entire city under their control within hours. There, he was confronted by a retrieval squad and was almost given back to the AVD, until members of a local rebel militia found him and took him under their wing. He helped fight their war to shut down the AVD and expose their twisted purpose, which was harvesting humans for the energy source that gave birth to the Variants. Mitch was captured during one of these battles, and was sent to the AVD's main headquarters to be exterminated. Before anything could happen, a mysterious glow enveloped Mitch, as he slew his captors and destroyed the facility, the AVD falling soon after as well. The war was over. One day, two mysterious figures approached him, and despite seeming friendly, they ordered Mitch to come with them. Journeying with them, they revealed him to be the next incarnation of the Architect, a divine protector of life, and that his training had to begin soon so that he'd be strong enough to fight whatever comes his way. From there, as the previous Architect passed on his gifts and abilities, Mitch has accepted the title of Omega and has since been involved in several interdimensional conflicts. Appearances * Destiny Horizon: Solstice * GODLESS * Architect: Origins * Zero Ultima: Remnant Personality Omega is a kind and courageous individual, with a sarcastic side to him. He tends to not take his opponents too seriously if he senses a power gap in his favor between them, often to a fault. He has issues coping with the fact that he had to leave his mortal life behind at times, but retains a positive attitude. Fighting Style Omega's fighting style revolves around the usage of two components. These being his two weapons and Mundus, an energy source that Omega pulls directly from the world he is in, and has many different effects on the environment around him. In large quantities, Mundus can have drastic effects on the environment he is in, such as stopping time or creating holes in space. When unarmed, Omega shows traits of many fighting styles, but mainly relies on relentless offense and counterattacks. Weaponry His weapons consist of a large one-handed sword, Avalon and a large, heavy war hammer, the Arcifer's Hammer. The blade is wielded in his right hand while the hammer is wielded in his left. The hammer is often used to parry attacks, riposte opponents, and deliver powerful strikes when the enemy's guard drops. Meanwhile, the blade is used a general tool for offense, distinguished by its light weight and position in his dominant hand shows. He also wields two blades, controlled via telekinesis. The Eternal Ice Blade, Nix, and The Blade of Life, Ember. Trivia * As stories progress into later time periods, Omega shows signs of becoming a more serious person. This is most seen in GODLESS, where has almost no jokes and takes every fight as seriously as he would one that endangers his life. * Omega's nervous system is visible when he uses his electrical abilities as a Variant, resembling Lichtenberg figures. * No one except Omega has seen Vaelnir. The closest anyone has come to seeing him is Omega's White King form. * Omega looks much younger than he actually is, roughly half of his age in DH (looks 23, is actually 56). This is due to his transformation into the Architect drastically slowing his aging. ** In his appearance in the upcoming Zero Ultima: Remnant will finally have him grow facial hair, as his body will look to be around the age of 32, despite him being over three times that age by that point. * Omega is so far, the character in which his creator has gone through the most iterations when he was being created. ** Many of these iterations actually became the basis for later agents, such as Iota and the late Omicron. Other iterations included weaponry such as various firearms, katanas, and normal magic as opposed to his Mundus abilities. Though, it was only the latest iterations that included the godlike powers and attributes.